nurse
by kyneshi
Summary: i'm sorry again.. coz i wrote again a Filipino story.. this is one shot... and for those who can read this please R&R.. tnx.. maraming salamat


"**Nurse"**

**By kyneshi**

"kailangan… kong… (ubo) bumangon para.. (ubo) para… (ubo) magluto… at… kumain.. (ubo, ubo, ubo,) ani ni Sakura na pinipilit ang sarili na tumayo sa pag kakahiga ngunit hindi nya magawa. May sakit sya at wala ang kanyang mga magulang para alagan sya dahil ng nakaraang isang linggo pa ito wala para bisitahin ang kanyang lolo na nasa ibang bayan. Hindi sya naka sama dito dahil kasalukuyan syang nag tra-traning ka sama ang team 7.

Walang tigil ang pag ubo ni Sakura. Hindi na sya maka bangon para mag handa ng pag kaen.

At biglang may tumawag sa labas ng kanilang bahay.

"Sakura-chan!! Sakura-chan!!!" sigaw ng pamilyar na boses.

" si Naruto…"

At may isa pa syang boses na narinig..

"hindi mo ba na isip na maaring nag papahinga sya ngayon at na tutulog dahil sya ay may sakit" isang malamig na tinig

Si Sasuke ang tinig na yon.

"si Sasuke-kun!!" walang anu ano'y bilang na pabangon si Sakura na parang walang sakit. At dahil dito ay lalo syang na hilo kaya sya ay biglang bumagsak sa sahig.

Ang malakas nyang pag bagsak ay na rinig ng dalawang taong nasa labas.

"Sakura-chan" biglang na sabi ni Naruto ng marinig nya ang malakas na kalabog mula sa loob ng bahay.

Dali daling pumasok ang dalawa sa bahay dahil sa hindi naman ito naka lock.

"aray!! Ang..,. (ubo) sakit… (ubo)" nasaktan si Sakura sa kanyang pag kakabagsak.

Na datnan sya ng dalawa na naka handusay sa sahig.

"Sakura-chan ayos ka lang?" tanong ni Naruto habang inaalalayan sya pa balik ng kanyang higaan.

Tinititigan lang ni Sasuke ang dalawa. Dahil sa totoo lang hindi naman nya alam ang gagawin o dahil sa na unahan sya ni Naruto sa pag alalay kay Sakura.

"anong.. (ubo) ginagawa nyong. . (ubo) dalawa.. (ubo) dito…" at biglang nag sunod sunod ang kanyang pag ubo.

"Sakura-chan mukang lumalala ang sakit mo" may pag alalang sabi ni Naruto

"ano bang ginagawa mo alam mo namang may sakit ka" kung mapapansin may konting inis sa boses ni Sasuke.

"ano kasi, kasi…kasi" umubo ulet si Sakura pero sa pag kakataong ito ay sinadya nya dahil sa wala syang masagot sa tinanong ni Sasuke.

"ano bang ginagawa nyo dito? Di ba dapat nag tra-training kayong dalawa?"

"na isip kasi naming dalan ka nag pagkain" sagot ni Naruto

"ganon ba!! Salamat"tugon nya

"…. " nananatiling tahimik si Sasuke

Ng biglang dumating si Sir Kakashi

"kamusta ka na Sakura?"

"Ma ayos naman po Sir Kakashi"

"mukang masyado kang na pagod sa pag tra-training natin nitong mga nakalipas na araw" ani ni Kakashi

"muka nga po" sagot ni Sakura na pinilit na ngumiti

"mas mabuti na yan at makaka pag pahinga ka" ani ni Naruto

"oo! Pero kailangan ko agad gumaling para maka balik sa pag tra-training" sagot nya

"hindi mo kailangang pilitin ang sarili mo na gumaling agad" tugon ni Sir kakashi

"dapat kang mag pahinga ng mabuti" singit ni Naruto

"pero…"

"hindi ka lubusang gagaling kung pipilitin mo ang sarili mo" at biglang nag salita si Sasuke

Tinignan lang ni Sakura si Sasuke nagulat sya sa sinabi nito o di kaya dahil sa nag aalala ito sa kanya. Biglang gumaan ang kanyang pakiramdam. Na tutuwa ang kanyang damdamin.

"maraming minsyon ang kailangan nating gawin kaya dapat walang dahilan para hindi natin magawa ng ma ayos ang mga yon" pag sasalita muli ni Sasuke

Dahil sa mga huling sinabi ni Sasuke muling sumama ang pakiramdam ni Sakura. Ang tuwa nya ay biglang na wala. Hindi pala totoong nag aalala si Sasuke sa kanya dahil lang pala ito sa kanilang mga misyon. Naiisip din nito na maaaring maging pabigat sya.

"ganon ba…" yumuko si Sakura

"sya nga pala Naruto pinapatawag tayo ni ikalima" wika ni Kakashi

"ha!!?? Wrong timing naman" pag hihimatok ni Naruto

"wag ka nang mainis dyan Naruto, halika na"

"oo na"

"pano Sasuke ikaw na ang bahala kay Sakura"

"…" tinignan lang sya ni Sasuke

"alagaan mo syang mabuti" pa habol ni Kakashi

"sige Sakura, mag pahinga ka" pag papa alam ni Naruto

"Sakura" ani ni Sir Kakashi

"sige po" tugon ni Sakura

At umalis na nga sila Naruto at Sir Kakashi. Naiwan si Sakura kasama si Sasuke. Isang mahabang katahimikan ang naganap sa pagitan ng dalawa. Hanggang sa binasag ito ni Sakura.

"sige Sasuke iwan mo na lang ganyan yung pag kaen" tumingin sya kay Sasuke nag naka ngiti.

Lumalakad nag dahan dahan si Sasuke palapit sa lamesa sa tabi ng kama ni Sakura. Ibinaba nya don ang pag kaen at lumakad pa labas ng kwarto ni Sakura. Tinititigan lang sya ni Sakura habang nag lalakad pa labas.

Ng maka labas ito nag kwarto ay na pag pasyahan ni Sakura na bumalik na lang sa pag kakahiga. Malungkot sya, kitang kita sa kanyang mukha. Ng una ay masaya dahil dumalaw si Sasuke sa kanya, ngunit sa mga sinabi nito kanina ay na wala ang saya nya. Ngunit ng biglang….

Biglang narinig nya na bumukas ang pinto ng kanyang kwarto at nararamdam nyang na papalapit sa kanya ang pumasok. At ito ay nag salita.

"bakit hindi ka pa kumakaen?"

Na pa tingin sya dito"Sasuke!!"tama, si Sasuke nga. Hindi pala sya nito iniwan

"wala ka bang balak kumaen?" pag tatanong nito ulit

Nakita ni Sakura na may dala tong isang basong tubig.

"hindi pala sya umalis kumuha lang pala sya ng tubig" nasabi ni Sakura sa kanyang sarili

"ano?" wika ni Sasuke

"ha? Anong ano" tanong ni Sakura

"hindi ka ba kakaen? Dapat kang kumaen" tugon nito sa kanya

Bago maka sagot si Sakura ay bigla syang na hilo. Na pa higa sya ulit habang hawak hawak ang kanyang ulo.

"na hihilo ako" bigla nyang nasabi

"dapat kang kumaen para lumakas ka agad" tugon ni Sasuke

Inalalayan sya nito upang umayos ng pwesto. Tinitignan lang sya ni Sakura sa ginagawa. Parang na kalimutan nya ang kanyang pag kahilo. Bumibilis ang tibok ng kanyang puso.

Nang maka ayos na si Sakura ay kinuha ni Sasuke ang pagkaen at akmang isusubo sa kanya.

"Sasuke?!!" pag pipigil ni Sakura

"kumaen ka na" tugon nito. At sinubo nito kay Sakura ang pag kaen. Naramdam ni Sakura na lalong bumibilis ang tibok ng kanyang puso.

Ng maubos ni Sakura ang pag kaen ay pina inom sya ni Sasuke ng tubig

"asan ang gamot mo?" tanong ni Sasuke

"ha? ano… nandun sa"

"nasan"

"nasa cabinet" na alala ni Sakura kung na saan ang gamot nya.

Kinuha ni Sasuke ang gamot nya. Si Sasuke ang nag painom sa kanya ng gamot. Matapos nito ay iniligpit na nya ang pinag kainan ni Sakura.

Sa mga sandaling iyon nag huhumiyaw sa saya ang puso ni Sakura. Naisip tuloy nya na bumabawi lang ito sa mga nasabi nito kanina.

Medyo na tagalan si Sasuke bago maka balik sa kwarto ni Sakura kaya sya ay naka tulog.

At pag balik ni Sasuke ay nadatnan nya itong na tutulog. Unti unti syang lumapit dito habang tinitignan ang ma among muka ni Sakura. Ng nasa tabi na ito ng kama ay umupo sya sa gilid ng kama. Pag ka tapos ay ibinalik ang tingin kay Sakura. Pinag masdan nya itong mabuti. Kitang kita dito na may sakit.

Pag kalaon ay hinawakan niya ang nuo nito. Mataas pa rin ang lagnat nito. Ngunit dahil sa na pa inom na to ng gamot ay hindi na lumala ang sakit nito. Lumabas ulit ng kwarto si Sasuke.

Pag ka balik nya ay may dala na itong planggana na may mainit na tubig at may kasamang bimpo. Pinalipitan nya ang bimpo at inilagay sa nuo ni Sakura.

Muli ay tinitigan nya. Isang malamig na pag titig ang ibinigay nya dito.

Binantayan ni Sasuke si Sakura.

Sa mga oras na yon ay may kakaibang nararamdam si Sasuke. Hindi nya rin maipaliwanag sa kanyang sarili. Ma aaring may nararamdam syang pag aalala kay Sakura ngunit hindi lang sya tiyak dito.

Isang Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke ay may nararamdamang pag aalala sa isang babae na madalas nyang sinasabihan na nakaka inis ito.

Kalaunan, ng dapit hapon ay na gising din si Sakura, sakto naman na hahawak ulit si Sasuke sa nuo niya para tignan kung mataas pa rin ang lagnat niya.

"Sasuke!?" naramdam ni Sakura ang mainit na kamay ni Sasuke

"bumaba na ang lagnat mo" tugon nito

"mabuti naman" yun na lang ang na isagot ni Sakura

Nilagyan ulit sya ni Sasuke ng bimpo sa nuo.

"lalabas lang ako sandali" pag papaalam ni Sasuke

"ha? bakit naman?" pag tatanong ni Sakura

"bibili ako ng makakaen mo" sagot nito

"hindi! Wag ka ng bumili" pag pipigil ni Sakura

"hindi ako sanay mag luto, kaya ibibili na lang kita" tugon nito

"…" walang ma sabi si Sakura

"kailangan mong kumaen para gumaling ka agad" nag salita ulit si Sasuke

At tulayan na ngang umalis si Sasuke para bumili ng pagkaen.

Naiwan si Sakura mag isa sa kwarto.

"Sasuke…" naka ngiting nyang sabi

Marahil ay gusto nya ang ng yayari sa kanya ngayon, sa pagitan nila ni Sasuke. Pero sandali itong na wala ng ma alala nya ang sinabi nito kanina. Tungkol sa mga misyon na kanilang gagawin na ma aari syang maging pa bigat na ina akala nya na ini isip ni Sasuke ng mga sinabi nya ang mga bagay na yon.

Ngunit hindi hinayaan ni Sakura na iyon na lang ang kanyang alalahanin. Bagkus ay inalala nya rin ang mga pag aalaga na ginawa sa kanya kanina ni Sasuke. Dahil dito ay na ngingiti sya.

Pag kalaon ay naka balik na rin si Sasuke may dala na itong pag kaen, pag kaen nya at pag kaen ni Sakura.

Sa pag kaka taong ito si Sakura na ang ng pagkaen sa kanyang sarili dahil kumaen din si Sasuke. Sabay silang kumaen.

Pag katapos nito ay iniligpit na ni Sasuke ang kanilang pinag kainan. Sya pa rin ang nag pa inom ng gamot kay Sakura. Tsaka sila nag usap.

"Sasuke salamat sa mga ginawa mo" ani ni Sakura

"alin?" tanong ni Sasuke

"yung mga… yung pag aalaga mo sa akin"

Umupo si Sasuke ng dahan dahan sa gilid ng kama

"isa kang mahalagang kaibigan para sa kin" ani ni Sasuke habang naka tingin sa ibaba

"Sasuke?" ani ni Sakura habang nakatitig kay Sasuke

Tinignan ni Sasuke si Sakura.

"a, wala, wala yun" nag blush sya at na pa yuko

Unti unting lumapit si Sasuke kay Sakura. At ng pag angat uli ng ulo ni Sakura ay….

Ay…

Ay…

Ay…

Ay…

Lub dub

Lub dub

Lub dub

Lub dub lub dub lub dub

Hinalakan ni Sasuke ang nuo ni Sakura.

"Sasuke?" ani ni sakura sa kanyang isipin.

Pag katapos nito ay nag titigan ang dalawa. Malapit ang kanilang mga mukha sa isa't isa.

Na mumula ang mukha ni Sakura

"mag pagaling ka" sabi ni Sasuke

Tumango tango lang si Sakura

Sa araw pag katapos ng kinabukasan

Sa training ng team 7

"o Sakura anong ginagawa mo dito?" tanong ni Sir Kakashi

"magaling ka na ba? Pag tatanong din ni Naruto

"oo!!! Magaling ang nurse ko eh!!!" sagot ni Sakura habang naka ngiti

Si Sasuke ay naka tingin sa baba dahil…

Dahil…

Dahil ng bla-blush sya…. (n.n)


End file.
